fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Radd
Radd (ラディ, Radi, translated Radei in the Japanese versions and Raddy in fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He is the second mercenary from the harbor town, Port Warren, who joins the Akaneian League along with his partner Caesar. After fighting off the Grustian soldiers that surround the town of Warren in Chapter Eight, Radd continues to offer his service to Marth until the War of Darkness is brought to an end. Afterward, his ending states that he fell in love with an unnamed woman during the war and renounced his swordsmanship to focus on winning over her heart, who appears to be Caesar's missing sister. Although it is unclear whether he succeeded or not, Radd does not appear again for the second half of Monshō no Nazo though (like other characters absent from book 2) he does appear in the remake. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base stats |Mercenary |1 |16 |4 |8 |10 |1 |6 |6 |0 |7 |Sword |Iron Sword Growth rates |90% |50% |40% |70% |40% |50% |10% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 1) Recruitment *Chapter 7: Automatically from the start. Base stats |Mercenary |1 |18 |4 |8 |10 |1 |6 |6 |0 |7 |Sword |Iron Sword Growth rates |90% |50% |40% |70% |40% |50% |20% |3% Support bonus Note: He has no supports. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base stats |Myrmidon |1 |18 |4 |0 |8 |10 |1 |6 |0 |7 |Sword - D |Iron Sword Growth rates Myrmidon/'Swordmaster' |80% |40% |0% |35% |45% |40% |20% |0% Reclassing options Cavalier/'Paladin' |70% |45% |0% |40% |30% |40% |30% |0% Dracoknight |60% |40% |0% |35% |45% |40% |25% |0% Archer/'Sniper' |70% |40% |0% |35% |50% |40% |25% |0% Mage |50% |20% |30% |35% |35% |40% |0% |10% Sage/'Bishop' |50% |15% |20% |35% |40% |40% |0% |20% Curate |50% |15% |10% |30% |40% |40% |5% |30% Support bonus Supports *Caesar Supported by *Caesar Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Myrmidon |5 |22 |5 |0 |10 |13 |1 |5 |0 |7 |Sword - C |Steel Sword Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |45% |65% |50% |20% |5% When you finish Hard, Maniac, or Lunatic Mode, a new reclassing option will be unlockable. Support Relationships Supports *Caesar Supported by *My Unit *Caesar Overview In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Radd starts at level one, but you obtain him at the start of the map right next to an arena where you can train him, and there are many reinforcements, with a good number of them being horsemen. Unlike most myrmidons in Shadow Dragon, he has a higher defense stat. When nearing his later levels, if you promote him to a Swordmaster class, he will usually end up having really high speed and luck with having a defense rating similar to the average offensive unit. He can turn out to be a good unit rivaling Nabarl, if you so choose to take the time to train him, use the arena located directly to the right of him, or let him finish off some Horsemen in the north. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo, his bases are rather low, but his decent growths will make up for that. He has higher strength, skill, and luck than Samto, without the expense of having any lower stats, but he has lower defense, and much lower luck than Nabarl. Regardless, he is still a fairly decent unit, despite joining under-leveled. Quotes Death quotes Epilogue Monshō no Nazo Caesar’s partner Radd It was rumored that he fell in love during the war and later discarded his sword. Shadow Dragon Lady-Killer Radd fell in love during the war, and gave up his sword to win the woman’s heart. Whether he succeeded, we shall never know. Gallery RadeiFE1.png|Radd's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. RadeiFE3.gif|Radd's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. RaddFE12.PNG|Radd as he appears in Shadow Dragon and FE12. Radd TCG2.jpg|Radd as a Hero in the TCG. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters